An Alpha's Alpha
by GoldenShadow6
Summary: All wolves in the world are peaceful. Until Izaya killed the Alpha Shiki and became Alpha of the clan Durarara. He is a tyrant and is causing chaos, known to be the most powerful wolf in the world. But then, wolves begin to catch wind of a wolf named Shizuo, who may be more powerful than Izaya. Can Shizuo stop Izaya's dictatorship? Can he become an Alpha's Alpha? Shizaya! SO OOC.


**Sup, people who are reading this! If you have not read my other story, hi. I'm Syd, or 2yd, as I call myself. If ya have, OH MY FUCK, IT'S BEEN SO FUCKING LONG. I FEEL LIKE FUCKING DUMBLEDORE.**

**Dumbledore: ... I have no memory of this place.**

**YA KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN?! LIKE, HOLY SHIT! Well, welcome to An Alpha's Alpha! Yay... This may or may not suck. It probably will. This'll probably get flamed since I'm not welcome in the Shizaya or Durarara! fandom. It's just a random story based off of a random dream I had. As I said in the summary **and just a few words ago**, this is Shizaya, and it's rated M specifically because of the language in the Author's Notes and Shizuo may or may not have vulgarity in here at least, like, 20 times... Well, there might be lots of sweet sweet yaoi (as in gay sex, not just BL, god damnit!) later on! (Probably not, though.) XD I can't wait to really get into this! LET'S DO THIS, TRIPLE A! (Get it? An Alpha's Alpha? Hehe, that's funny...) By the way, I'm listening to You Sexy Thing while writing this. I BELIEVE IN MIRACLES!**

**I love your face.**

**~2yd**

**(P.S. GO THE FUCK AWAY, HUNTS.)**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to do this? I just saw it in all the other stories I read, so I assumed I should be doing it too. Well, don't own anything in Durarara, obviously. NONE. NADA, NOT ZILCH, NO NOTHIN. If I did, what is happening in my Avatar pic would actually happen.**

* * *

><p>Izaya woke surrounded by soft grey feathers and pure white fleece yet another morning. Dim light spilled in the large crack on the roof of his den, a bone chilling breeze finding its way inside. The deafening <em>sssssssshhhhhhh <em>of rain could be heard from within the dark green walls of the enclosed space known as the Alpha's Den. Cold drops of water landed on the pitch black fur of his cheek, splashing up into his brown eye. The black and brown-grey wolf stood up quickly, shaking out his partially damp fur.

"NAMIE!" he called.

A black wolf with a green scarf came running in, her eyes panicked as she skidded to a halt. "Y-yes, Orihara-sama?" she asked, careful not to make eye-contact and bowing her head.

Walking up and looking down at her, he frowned in disgust. "Didn't I tell you to fix the hole in the roof of my den yesterday?" he snarled.

Her eyes widened and she accidentally looked up. "I though we di-" Before she could finish, Izaya slammed a brown-grey paw down onto her head.

"Did I give you permission to look me in the eye?" he growled.

"N-No sir..." Namie stuttered, her head still spinning from hitting the ground so hard.

"Then you shouldn't have-"

He pushes harder on her head...

"-looked up-"

...even harder.

"-in the first place," he finishes, finally letting her go. She quickly stands back up and bows.

"I sincerely apologize, Alpha," she whimpers, then dashes out the small vine flaps of his den.

Izaya sighs and plops down on his rump. Ever since he killed the old Alpha Shiki, he's been forced to lead the clan of wolves known as the Durarara. Every wolf clan has a complex authority system. The lowest class is known as the Omegas. They're poorly treated injured or incapable wolves that don't have dens to sleep in. One class higher are just normal wolves. They're not referred to with a certain name, but are the largest in numbers. Then there are the Betas. One class lower than the Alpha, there are usually 4 to 7 of them, and they can be both male and female. They're respected by lower classes, and help organize patrols and hunting groups. Then there's the Alpha; the most respected and revered of the whole clan, and the strongest and most skilled of all the wolves in one clan. Usually it's a male, but occasionally a female surpasses all the males in the clan.

In order to rise a class, you must defeat one of the wolves in a class higher than your own. Most of the time, all the wolves know the Alpha's strength and do not challenge him or her. But there will be the occasional brave Beta who will challenge the Alpha. If they win, they become Alpha, and the former one lowers into the class of just regular wolves until he or she challenges a higher class. Izaya Orihara just happened to be one of those courageous wolves and chose to fight the Alpha named Shiki. With his thin stature and mocking nature, no one thought he would win. But of course, he did. Izaya asked Shiki to fight him in his human form, not his wolf one.

All wolves born with the blood of the ancient Clans are able to shift their form to that of a human's. Few wolves are born with enough of that ancient blood to be able to transform into a human. According to folklore, there was a select four born hundreds of years ago that were the most powerful wolves in the world. They had special elemental powers, and were the strongest wolves in the world. Some of the four were stronger than the others. Two had the powers of earth and wind. They argued constantly, and eventually killed each other in a large battle. The two left, fire and water, disappeared. They were rumored to have been reincarnated not too long ago.

* * *

><p><em>Izaya smirked. Shiki did not know of his blood, and was not expecting him to request a fight with human forms. Yet, Shiki remained stoic.<em>

_"Very well," he answered. Shiki shifted into his human form, clothes appearing along with it. That was an advantage to being of Pure Blood. You could sell any clothes that came with your body in the human towns. "Well? You want a fight with my human form, have at me."_

_"Oh, no." Izaya shook his head with mock fear. "I would never want to fight your human form with my wolf form."_

_Shiki raised an eyebrow. "So, what? Do you want me to change back?"_

_"No," Izaya smiled. "I have a better idea."_

_Izaya felt heat coursing through his veins as a spark flashed in his eye. Red flowed like blood into his eyes, turning them a dull scarlet color. Fire seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began swirling around the slender wolf, obscuring him from view. When it cleared, a black haired, pale young man with red eyes stood where Izaya once was. He was wearing a very large black coat with grey-brown fluff on the ends of the sleeves, neck, hood, and bottom lining. A black shirt was under it. Skinny jeans and black boots topped off his outfit. The young male put his hands on his hips and leaned forward._

_"I look so handsome, ne Shiki-san?" he grinned._

_Shiki laughed. "I should have guessed. You always were just a little too quiet."_

_"But of course!" Izaya smirked. "If I wasn't quiet, I couldn't observe my beloved wolves as well as I wanted to! But now that I have spoken, I can observe how my precious wolves react to what I say!"_

_Shaking his head, Shiki said, "Well, let's fight then."_

* * *

><p><em>'Woah,' <em>Izaya thought. _'That was vivid.'_

He sighed. Back then, Izaya could observe the wolves of Durarara whenever he wanted, but now he had to rule over them with an iron fist. It was necessary to have an orderly clan, but it made observing them harder. But Alpha is a fitting title for a god. Now he's superior even in name!

Izaya perked his ears to hear the sound of rain die down. With a wide grin on his face, the dark-furred Alpha strutted out of his den. His clan lived in a large dirt clearing surrounded by thick bushes and trees. The clearing was lined with dens, some leading into the ground, some being above ground and large. The entrance to the clearing was a one way path through thick bramble and thorns. About two wolves of average size could walk right beside each other down the sky was grey with clouds, making it hard to determine the time. _'But,' _Izaya thought. _'No matter what the time, I shouldn't have been woken before I wanted to awake."_

"I guess I'll have to punish you!" Izaya shouted joyfully. "Ne, _Namie-san?"__  
><em>

The long-legged scarfed wolf was nowhere to be seen, but soon appeared from the Healer's den with a bandage wrapped around her head. She sprinted towards Izaya once she realized she had been called. A white and brown wolf with black-rimmed glasses poked his head out of the den from which she emerged as if to call her back, only to sigh in defeat and disappear inside once again. Every clan must also have a Healer. Shinra was Durarara's, and used the human supplies he picked up from merchants in towns instead of natural remedies like most wolf Healers. He also, for some strange reason, did not enjoy observing wolves as Izaya did. He instead loved to observe humans and wolves with special powers like Izaya and Shiki. Shinra had little to no interest in ordinary, fun-to-observe wolves. Izaya found this ridiculous, and thought that wolves with special powers interfered with the plans he had for his precious wolves. Excluding himself, of course. Izaya was a God after all, and needed to guide his precious wolves, even by force.

* * *

><p><strong>WOAH CLIFFHANGER. Not really? Yes? No? Maybe so? Well fuck you! Keep you opinions to yourself. GAWD. Okay, so I know what you're thinking. 'God 2yd, you're such a terrible writerauthor thing. Everyone's so damn OOC. I hope you die.' WELL SOMEONE'S ON THEIR PERIOD. BITCH. I would like to tell you that's going to get better as I keep writing, but no. It's not. If anything, it'll get worse.**

**And for the people who read my other story... I FUCKING KNOW, OKAY! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST WROTE ANYTHING! Ctrl+U ANYTHING! I actually was more than halfway done with the second chapter of Satan's Knight and Savior, but I got lazy! It hit the 90 day mark because I forgot to update it and I lost it. Now I'm too lazy to rewrite it, so it's gonna take me a LOOOOOOOONG time. Oh well!**

**Bye~! *dies***

**~2yd**


End file.
